Hayley And Hulk
by Celestial Wolves
Summary: A daughter of the late avenger. She goes on a journey with S.H.E.I.L.D hunting her around every corner but makes an unusual friend in a high position. Rated T, but some slight M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Hayley  
My alarm beeped annoyingly when I tried to turn it off it just kept on beeping so I got up and got dressed in some dark wash skinny jeans and a lavender purple shirt that went well with my violet eyes, astonishing midnight black hair and my green skin. Today was my 13th birthday and all I wanted for my birthday was to go outside in the real world not cooped up in these 3 foot walls of concrete basement trapping me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Dawn Fury  
"Hey Dawn." my dad the 'famous Nick Fury' greeted me as he sat down at the table in the kitchen for lunch. We had two rooms 1 bathroom and an open floor plan kitchen and living room. It wasn't that fancy but it was my only home. I had born and had grownup on the SHEILD helicarrier. I know that it is suppose to be a great honour but not being able to go on missions and staying on it 24/7 365 days a year for the past thirteen years is really boring so I bribed the person who controls the Training Centre on the ship to let me train to stay in shape but all I really wanted to do was be a SHEILD Agent but I knew my dad would never let me do that. Back to my dad and I. Today was going to be a big day for me because I was going to ask my dad to do a duo training session with me in the Training Centre tonight. After I finished making Dad and my lunches (black wood ham and whole wheat for me and steak for dad he likes his meat.) I asked him "So dad tonight for a special treat do you think we could do a duo training session. I just want to show you what I know!" I said all in one breathe. "Dawn' dad started with the look on his face that meant no. So I started again "Dad it's just training they can shut it down at any time and I never get to do ANYTHING! Not joking I have never actually been on real ground before how lame is that and I've never had any friends either because I'm the only teen. No scratch that only person under 20 on this ship. Like really dad I just want to show you what I know!" "Fine" dad said "Really?!" I asked excited "BUT on one condition!" "What?" I asked so happy "If I don't have a mission from now till tonight I will train with you if I do get a mission I cant train with you!" "Fine" I agreed to his terms but had to add my own but "But if I impress you will you let me go your next mission with you?" "Okay fine" my dad agreed grudgingly "Dad can I bring some sandwiches down to the platform for the other agents?" he nodded his head to answer. After I grabbed a plate of sandwiches then ran top speed down to the platform to ask the guys a question. "Hey guys" I said breathless "can I ask you a favor worth a few dozen sugar cookies?!" I bribed them with my sugar cookies because they were the best. "Sure." they replied snacking already on the sandwiches I had brought them. "I need my dad not to get a mission from now until 9:30 tonight because we are doing a duo training session and if I impress him he will let me go on a mission!" they all knew that Nick Fury kept his word and they all knew how much I wanted to be a SHEILD Agent so everyone shouted their yeses to me and I yelled thanks before racing back to our quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Hayley  
When I walked out of my room I saw my dad sitting at our table eating breakfast for lunch my favorite because I don't like waking up really early. Dad had made his favorite meat for himself and my favorite, pancakes and maple syrup.

I always though of what a miracle it was that he could make this with his large fingers. "Made your favorite and mine!" dad told me with a grin after we finished eating I opened the presents my dad had gotten me. He got me a camera which I didn't know when I was ever going to use because my life was so boring down here in this cement prison a black sports bra that I wanted black short shorts a black side shoulder purse medium sized which my presents had come in a purple diary with a custom one of a kind key and lock with 300 pages plus purple pens.

There was another package this was the last present I got and it was wrapped all nicely in gold wrapping paper it was small but I could tell it meant a lot to my dad. "This was your mothers I hope you like it." my dad said eyes down cast remembering mom since I knew that he didn't really like talking about mom I decided to just open it.

I unwrapped the present as neatly as I could when I opened the box inside I saw a unquestionably unique bracelet with emeralds and pedriots set in a silver casting it was beautiful I loved it and even better it had been mom's! Dad was still acting gloomy so I got up sat down in his lap twisted around hugged him and said "This is the best gift ever dad now I have a piece of mom to hold onto and it is beautiful with everything even my skin!" I made a joke and he laughed lightly so I just turned around and dad hugged me for half an hour before telling me to go put my stuff away and we would have cake.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn Fury  
True to their words my dad didn't get a single mission that day even though it was a busy day for the helicarrier so when the day ended we went to the Training Centre together and I changed into my moms old suit cause it fit me. When my dad saw what I was wearing he took a slight intake of breath. To steer clear of the subject I got the conversation rolling "Well we better start soon or we'll have no time to do the Training level I'm picking!" "And which one is that?" dad asked suspiciously "Level Seven Gamma Monsters" I informed my dad dragging him into the arena. LATER.

We had just finished the training and I had not gotten one scratch on me and neither had dad what a surprise for an old guy. "Well I am truly impressed Dawn I guess you get to join me on the next mission I get."

A/N Sorry about some of the chapters being so short


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Hayley  
I had fun eating cake. After we had finished eating cake I washed myself up when I got back out it was dark from what I could see from the only window in the kitchen. "Hayley." dad startled me "I have something really shocking to tell and to show you." with that my dad started shrinking and shrinking until he was a man with peach skin brown hair not like my dads black hair at all. It was small and scraggly looking. My dad had told me about these things they were humans and they had hunted him because they thought he was a monster. I was so scared of him I snarled at him in a way not like myself at all and ran away into the kitchen corner by the fridge in the only shaft of real light then I realized I was lower to the ground I could smell better I could hear better and it felt like I had HIND LEGS! I collapsed and started whimpering. I was a WOLF a fricking wolf. That was not good at all. Then that man came into the kitchen and said the weirdest thing ever "Hayley I am your father in a way I am the person before the Hulk before I was exposed to Gamma radiation you and me are what the humans call Gamma monsters we have different colored skin and powers that the humans don't have so they fear us. They feared me because of how strong I was as the Hulk your dad. Hayley you are one of a kind in every way you were born not made and you are a shape shifter like no other Gamma creature as I call them what Hulk was going to tell you tonight was that you have powers but he didn't know what type yet and that since you are a new Gamma monster that SHEILD has never seen before so they would have hounded you until they found you and locked you up in the Cube a prison for Gamma monsters that's why he never let you go outside. But right now we need to get you back to your normal shape so you need to calm down and to help you calm down more I am going to turn into Hulk but I need you to turn away from me." without even letting me answer because I probably couldn't have. He turned around and so did I. When I felt myself being picked up I decided that dad was back and looked up at him with scared eyes because I never had seen that part of him before so know I was scared of him now just like I was scared of dad getting mad. "Ssshhh it's okay Hayley it's fine. Banner can only come back if I let him and I had to tell you the truth tonight once you master how to shape shift and how to turn back you can go outside but prepare yourself for a long life on the run once we are on the run you are stuck with me until you are 17 once you are seventeen you can leave or stay with me your choice." after that I just laid in dads lap with him petting me in ten long minutes I turned back to my normal form but I just layed there on my stomach crying with dad playing with my hair and rubbing me on the back I didn't want this moment to end because I just felt peaceful and calm. I feel asleep in my dads lap he put me in bed once I had fallen asleep. Dad woke me up in the next morning. When I got out of bed I noticed that my clothing had ripped except for my bra and my jeans were up until they were short shorts. Dad broke my thought train by saying "Hayley I want you to pack everything you will need for this place I am going to show you the outside world but you better be ready to run! Okay?' I nodded really excited 'Okay." dad finished. Once dad had left I got out the new shoulder purse I had gotten for my birthday and packed up my new diary my camera my purple pens and then my black sports bra and black short shorts. I then slipped on my mothers bracelet and went to the living room to meet up with my dad before going outside for the first time in my life! "Okay are you ready to go because as soon as we get outside SHEILD will see a new gamma signature and track it down." "Dad if you are trying to talk me out of this it is not going to work it has been my dream to see the real outside world." I replied to him as he led the way to my destiny's door. To the outside world that I had only dreamed about.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Dawn Fury  
"Sir we have traced a unknown gamma radiation signal to this place." the man said as he pointed to the red pulsing dot on the screen. "Does anybody want this mission?" my dad asked no one in particular almost as if daring someone to take this mission I guess he wanted it because it sounded easy just checking up on something but you never know. "Dawn and I will take it than." dad stated. I rushed back to my room in our chambers where I was suppose to be making cookies. In about ten seconds I made myself look like I had been there all morning dad walked in and said what I has been waiting for "Dawn we are going on a mission not a big one just to check out something the team found but you have to stay with me on this mission till its done got it!" he said more of a statement than a question but instead of pointing that out I just nodded and told him I had to go wash up. After washing my arms and putting on moms old jumpsuit I had modified and walked out. "Let's get this party started!" I told dad


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Hayley  
The outside world was beautiful even more beautiful than on T.V. I loved it! "Hayley...' dad warned 'we better be going soon before SHIELD finds us!" "Relax dad we would be able to hear them if they where coming." I told him. Then we heard helicopters "Shift into a medium snake of some kind and wrap yourself around my wrists we are going to New Orleans!" dad yelled and that's what started this long winding road of running.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Dawn Fury  
"Dad it's not the mingling Gamma of these two Gamma monsters its a whole new one' I pointed at the two dead and decaying bodies 'and we are going to have to track down the new one and put it in the Cube." I danced and had a party inside my head that meant an extra long mission yay! "Dawn' dad interrupted me internal party 'you don't get to take part in this mission anymore and that is not just two Gamma monster that is the Hulk and an unknown monster we never identified." my jaw dropped at the things he had first said "But dad you PROMISED that I could go on a full mission with you and everybody knows Nick Fury keeps his word so now your word means nothing. Thanks." I said sarcastically and refused to look at him even when he grabbed my chin and tilted it up I just closed my eyes and crossed my arms. "Fine you can stay on this mission till it is done." my dad said giving up and giving me a hug. "Thanks dad." I thanked him well hugging him back. I also thanked the lord that nobody else had been here or my dad would have embarrassed me to death like really the famous stern Nick Fury going all sappy and giving into a little girls wishes the stern up brung side of me thought. But the selfish side of me loved the attention my father gave me and how lucky I was to be the only child of a famous person. But the rational side of my thought of how easy my dad gave into me and how sad and tired he sounded and it also though that if I had never been on the real ground before how would anybody know that Nick Fury had a thirteen year old daughter and a dead on a mission wife. My rational side over won all the others. Poor dad I wonder if he has been getting enough rest or what?

1 year later  
It was a cold cold night outside the abandoned warehouse. The wind was howling. I was spying on Shifter and Hulk it was just a information gathering mission this cold night. 'They are so cute together!' Shifter was sleeping curled in Hulks lap they were quite the lovebirds I would have to tell my dad that they were in love that would help us alot if we captured Shifter and set a trap Hulk would come running. Once we had figured out a couple months ago that Hulk was still alive my dad Nick Fury was shaking with rage he had yelled alot about how he thought he could out smart SHEILD. Then Hulk woke up and heard the SHIELD Helicopters coming to get me he grabbed Shifter held her close to his chest and crashed through the roof as he did I saw something drift down from the roof. I got down and snatched it out of the air. Then I saw a photo of of... Shifter and Hulk in a place I have never seen before. I also saw Shifter in her true form. No one had ever seen her true form she had very shiny black hair, uncommon violet eyes and the common green skin we has always assumed she had different colored skin but we never knew what color. She was smiling so happily in the photo sitting on Hulk shoulder legs crossed, it was hard not to think of her as a person. I thought this photo might be important to Shifter so when the helicopters came to pick me up I told them to come back tomorrow because it was already one in the morning and told them I had found something that had caught my interest. After they left I had the long process of waiting for Shifter to come and join me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Hayley/Shifter  
When I woke up in the wrong warehouse than I was in last night and saw that I was missing my only photo of me and dad together I have to admit that I panicked but then I thought okay maybe I just lost it at the last warehouse I will go back tonight then. That night while dad was sleeping I snuck out and shifted into an owl as an owl I at least wouldn't look out of place. When I got to the warehouse I saw a girl who looked about my age waiting for someone when I saw her I landed on the floor and acted like I couldn't see her and shifted back to my normal form. Then she stepped out of the shadows. "I have something of yours and you have stuff I want to know!" she told me. I nodded and struck her a bargain "How about if I tell you some stuff about me and I get my photo back." "Fine but I get to ask the first question" she agreed "You only get two questions and I get to ask two then I get my photo back." she nodded than started "What is your relationship with Hulk and what is your real name?" I raised an eyebrow at her and said "My questions first. Name and how do I know I can trust you with my real name?" "Fine I will tell you my name is Dawn and you can trust me because I promise not to tell Nick Fury!" she told me "I can she the truth in your eyes but first give me my photo.' she gave it to me "My relationship with Hulk is not what you think and my real name is Hayley. That is all I will tell you. Now how about we do something just to make sure' I said fifteen footed wing span wings flapping me upward 'next year same time same place if you don't tell anybody. I promise you on my powers that I will tell you the truth to all your questions but only if I get to ask you questions too. It's up to you!" I told Dawn flying away without her answer. I made it back in time for a couple hours rest. 9:00pm. My dad had sprung this on me at 8:00pm that we where going to his old friends the avengers at there mansion in New York. So now we where here at the famous Avengers mansion New York. Ding Dong. Went the doorbell than will my keen barn owl hearing I heard this strange sounding voice that "Sir it looks like we have some green visitors." All I was thinking about was how lucky it was that I was snowing and foggy. Whoosh the door open and in the door way was a black haired man I assumed was Anthony 'Tony' Stark and a red haired woman I had never heard about or seen. "Hulk it's good to see you back old friend and who is that beside you it must be the new Shifter I have heard about." Stark said. I whipped my head to face him as he was staring at me I met his eyes and stared him down with narrowed eyes. "Come in sorry about having to stand out in the rain." the red head ushered us in elbowing Stark. "Well lets go to the living room where everybody is right now. By the way' the red head looked at me 'my name is Pepper." she smiled at me I didn't smile back. As we walked through the halls I shot spikes out of my fingers as we passed at security not having to blink an eye or look because I could here them rotating. "Hey who was at the door?" a voice yelled and Stark yelled back. I flinched with my hearing and their yelling I was starting to get a headache. When we got into the living room there was tea on the table. I counted four people in the room. Dad had told me all about them they were the black haired woman was Wasp/Jen the blond haired man was Ant Man/Hank (Hank and Wasp were married) Panther/Chichala and Hawkeye/Clint (And Hawkeye was married to Black Widow aka Natasha) and Steve/ Captain America. Jen and Hank preferred their real names. Panther, Captain America and Hawkeye preferred their code names. When we got over to the couches Pepper invited us to sit. "Would you like any sandwiches you two?" Stark asked dad answered he knew I was mad at him and ever since we were on the run I hardly ever trusted anyone. So I was hostile. Whatever I might eventually trust them maybe. Stark got up to go and order some sandwiches when he got back the questions started. "So Hulk' Stark ignored me it was obvious I didn't like him 'how did you find this woman?' as I was looking around I saw Hawkeye looking at me with his eyebrows raised when I saw that I morphed some full clothes on to me a baggy t-shirt and some comfy yoga pants I was so used to this kind of shifting that it took no concentration what so ever I averted my attention to the conversation. "I have a very surprising story but you first must promise never to tell anyone this story anyone even Thor I will tell him myself." dad looked everyone in the eye well they nodded not to tell a soul. I settled in and rested my eyes as dad told his story that I always heard about my mother and my dad started "Well sixteen years ago I ran into this other female Gamma monster. She could stretch like elastic so she called herself Elastica SHIELD hadn't found her yet and they never did because as we spent time together we dated for two years and fell in love I had bought a house in the States so she came with me to the States we unofficially got married 8 months later. A couple months after that we we uh found out that Elastic was pregnant with Hayley. Right after Hayley was born and Elastica just had time to name her before she died. And I bet you can guess who my daughter named Hayley is?" all eyes turned to me and I said "Took you long enough to find out how old did you really think I was and Hawkeye.' I looked right at him 'I know your married and I'm way to young for you. Now hears a pop question can anybody guess it? How old am I really and do you think SHIELD will ever find out anything about me unless me or someone tells them?" I raised my eyebrow as I scanned the avengers waiting for an answer "Hayley your fourteen aren't you? I can't be sure of that because I don't know your birthday date?" Stark said it like he was asking for my birthday date. I turned into a Black Mamba and said "And you will never find out when my birthday is." After that I just zoned and rested my eyes as my dad talked to the rest of the Avengers I could feel someone watching me so I morphed an eye on my index finger to see how was watching me it turns out it was Panther. When the sandwiches came I smelled there was something wrong with them. Right after the lady set down the plate I snatched it up and sniffed it. There was defiantly something wrong with them some of them had sleeping powders and some had paralyzing poisons. Everyone was watching me now. I sniffed out all the potent ones threw them behind my back not caring where they landed. After I finished that I put the plate back looked at Stark and said "Thanks I really enjoy when people try to poison me and my father. So now if you don't mind telling your chef to next time not put poisons and powders in the sandwiches that would be greatly appreciated!" he didn't stop putting the poisons in so finally I said "Dad I'm going you coming?" and jumped up without an answer but before I could shift into an owl Captain America caught my ankle. (Me and dad had learned that if a part of my body had something tight around it I couldn't shift if SHEILD ever got hold of that info it would be baaad.) before he could speak I gritted my teeth and almost spat at him "Let go of my ankle." and he said something totally unexpected. "Miss I'm sorry about before Tony will now go and tell the chef to stop poisoning the food' Captain America looked pointedly at Stark and he left grumbling. 'now will you please stay with us for a couple nights' he looked at dad now 'I would love to catch up with you. Will you stay Miss Shifter?" he said looking at me "Fine since you asked nice." I said and she let me go I shifted into a eagle and flew down to where I had been sitting on the couch before across from the avengers and shifted back into my body. When Tony got back dad and the avengers started talking. Since I was not included in the conversation I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:Hulk  
Sometimes Hayley shifts and does stuff in her sleep at inconvenient times this was one of them. She shifted into a small barn owl and flew on top of Pepper head and managed to get stuck in her long hair. Pepper started to shake Tony saw that Pepper was scared so he moved into help but I put a hand up got up untangled Hayley from Peppers hair dragged a coat hanger over and set Hayley in it. After a while Hayley again transformed on top of the coat hanger she shifted into a wolf pup she started falling off to the ground and was going to collide with the floor but the Panther saved her. When she landed on Panthers hand she woke up she licked his fingers jumped off her hand and jumped up into Peppers lap and feel back asleep. "Your daughter is an absolute bloodhound. But I have to say I prefer her in animal form." Tony said "I know I do to sometimes but the reason she thinks she cannot trust anyone is that anyone could betray her to SHEILD and even though she doesn't say it I know she does not want to go to the Cube." I told everyone. After thinking for a minute I thought Captain, Panther and now Pepper seem to genially like Hayley. I see what Hayley is doing she is making everybody love her so they wont tell SHEILD about her. But she may grow to love them to.

Hayley/Shifter  
After a while I woke up I jumped off of Peppers lap walked around and jumped up on Iron mans lap. It seemed comfier than Peppers hers was kind of bony. Tony seemed surprised when I had jumped up on his lap. After a small time I couldn't get comfy so I snapped at Iron mans hand he moved it up. So I stood up on my hind legs and licked his fingers. "Tony I think she wants you to pet her." Pepper said figuring it out after she said it I wagged my tail and laid down. Tony started petting my and it felt so good I shifted into a snow leopard cub and started purring. I fell asleep purring stretched across Tonys lap.

Hulk  
"Tony she's purring you must let really good." Pepper smiled at Ironman.  
Later  
"She is so cute in animal form and in green form to if she lost the untrusting attitude." Wasp said. Hayley then turned back into a wolf pup. Panther than asked me the question that was obviously on everyone's mind "Why does she always turn into a wolf? And how can she hear and smell so well?" "Her first transformation was a wolf. I guess this form is a second body that she's more comfortable in than her own she spends a lot of her time as animals. She can hear and smell so well because when she turns into an animal she gains that animals best trait. She has the ability to turn her ultra tuned senses off to normal senses." I told them. Than Ant man looked curious "How did she transform what happened that made her?" "I gave her the scare of her life." I said smiling with my eyes and not giving much away "What kind of scare?" Captian America asked me smiling he could tell it would be funny "I turned into Banner. That scared her. Her expression was priceless. Until she turned into a snarling wolf." I laughed and they all laughed softly with me. Then we started talking about Antmans new projects and how another mad scientist was using human test subjects. I should have known to stop him but I didn't.

Hayley/Shifted  
"-test subjects in the lab were-" those were the first words I heard when I woke up so honestly I panicked. I bristled my fur sprang off Stark ran away snarling and whimpering at the same time. I transformed into a golden eagle and flew to the roof where snow was falling. I shifted into a large snowy owl so no one in a helicopter could see me if the flew past. I started feeling better once I found the highest place in the city the top of Stark tower. The air high up always made me feel better and the wind wasn't bad anymore and the snow drifted down slowly. It was still foggy and I felt really grateful for that.

Hulk  
"We have to find her before she gets hurt! Hayley. Hayley! Hayley!" Pepper was panicking. "Quiet Pepper she won't be in here when she heard the talk about test subjects she panicked she thought she was at the Cube. When Hayley panics she always finds the highest place she can it makes her feel safer knowing she's higher up than a lot of people. So what is the tallest building in New York?" I asked truly not knowing. "Stark towers." Tony breathed and started running for his armory. "Well now we know she's at Stark towers its going to look weird having a green wanted fugitive in New York." Jen said. "Hayley isn't dumb and it's snowy and foggy out she probably turned into a bird of some sort but if she was truly panicking she could be running through the city in wolf pup form and since she's very small in that form she could be ran over!" I was now starting to panic but I made sure not to show it. "Don't worry Hulk I don't think Tony would leave her up on his business tower. I bet he's there right now trying to get Hayley to come back with him." Pepper reassured me.

Hayley/Shifter  
I didn't notice Ironman until he was right front of me I was so scared I fell backwards Tony raced to grab me but I flapped my wings and restablized myself before he could even touch me. "Hayley' Ironman said softly 'come back to Avengers mansion with me." "Why should I? You wanted to make an experiment out of me!" I clacked my beak "We didn't want to make you an experiment your father would have gotten you out of there if he even thought we did. Speaking of Hulk he's worried about you Hayley." Ironman told me "Why would he worry about me?" I asked him with attitude turned around and gave him the cold shoulder "Hayley its because he's your dad and your his little girl that no matter what he will want to protect you and is worried sick about you. Hulk never worries Hayley about anyone really. Your very special to him!" Tony told me. I had had no idea about that. I had silent tears running down my face when I asked as evenly as I could "And how would you know anything about dads?" I know it was mean but I needed a little more time to cry and let the worry and emotional pain melt away with the snow. "I've seen it many times in men I know and as soon as your father walked through the door I knew something about him was different. You did it you changed him." I knew we were to high up for SHIELD cameras so I changed back to my normal form and just cried on top of Ironman's business tower. "I I 'hhic' I'm sorry about 'hiic' before." I gave him a sincere apology. Then I turned into a wolf pup and climbed into a blanket on his arms and settled down I was so tired by the emotional out burst that I fell asleep crying.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Tony/Ironman  
"Nick I cannot let you do anything more tonight than maybe take some blood. My team has grown a liking to this girl and we do not want to be part of the Hulk/Shifter unit. They do not know of this meeting but Pepper does and she does not agree to it but..." Nick Fury had asked me to have visit with the new Shifter take a look at her and take some blood samples. Nick nodded and took only two small vials of blood. "Is there anything you can tell me about her powers?" "They are what you thought they were she can only shape shift as far as I have heard so far and Nick this is the only meeting we could risk so you can't come over again."  
Later  
"AAAHHHHHAAAAAAAHH" shrieks boomed through the halls of the mansion. Pepper sat up quickly "Was that Hayley?" Pepper asked me right away awake. Pepper had bolted up so fast it was like Hayley was our own daughter instead of Hulks daughter. "I think so." I groggily replied. Pepper bolted out of bed and said "Then we better go see what's going on!" she ran out of the room and left me to get up and go to Hayley's room down at the bottom of the hall by the window specifically choose by Hayley because it was by the window apparently a quick escape. When I got down to her room everyone was there and Hayley was shrieking and shifting into things like people I had never seen before, leering faced people and many other unusual things she was moving and twisting so much that the covers had twisted around her body but she just kept moving. I hadn't noticed Hulk in the room until he told everyone "I need two long pieces strong ropes or anything that can hold a person down and might be able to wrap around the bed. Go!" Jen, Pepper and Steve went to go get the materials well me, Panther, Hawkeye and Hulk held Hayley down the weird thing was she was in her normal form trying to move but she wasn't shifting anymore. So Hawkeye always the obvious asked "Why doesn't she shift right now when we're holding her?" he looked straight at Hulk but kept his weight on Hayley. "Well we learned this a while ago. Because everyone has a weakness to their powers I knew Hayley had one too. Hayley weakness or as she likes to call disadvantage of her powers is that when something tight is on a part of her body she can't shift that entire limb into a different form. So right now we are holding down all her limbs she can't shift." then Panther put two and two together "So that explains why she didn't shift when the Captain grabbed her ankle today. It also explains why she hates when people touch her in normal form." Hulk nodded to Panther explanation. Then Hayley started to lift her hands slowly "EVERYBODY GET BACK!" Hulk shoved us all back in time because all Hayley's fingernail extended to five inches long and hardened into steel. She started swiping at where we had just been. "How did you know what Hayley was going to do?" I asked curious because he had just second guessed a shape shifter. "Hayley is predictable to me I have know her since the day she was born. When she's asleep she's normally easier to guess because her reflexes are slower and so are her shifts. But if she was awake you probably would have been gutted and dead." when they got back with something to tie Hayley down with Hulk did it himself. As everyone was walking out of her room Pepper asked "Are you coming Hulk?" Hulk looked up a little startled "No I'm just going to stay here the rest of the night."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Hayley/Shifter  
I was dead alert when I woke up. I could feel the scratchy ropes around my wrists and ankles rubbing them raw. I did what I learned could a little while back I did not need to shift my whole body to shift I could just shift on part. I made my index finger really long and hardened it until it was stronger and harder than diamond. I slowly and quietly cut the rope so not to the snoring guard in the corner. When I got out of all my restraints I sprung out my favourite weapon of choice 3 long spark making metal blades about 30cm long out of where my knuckles dipped painful to come out but always healed fast. The "shing" noise that the blades always make when they come out fast woke the guard but not before I had my 6 blades pointing to his neck and chest. "Where am I and who are you working for?" I snarled at him the man didn't look startled or scared which surprised me. "Hayley its fine." the large man said calmly. I shouted at him "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" I heard feet coming down the hall towards the door. Pepper and Jen burst in and reminded me of where I was. I fell back onto the bed worried that I may have given Captain, Tony or Hawkeye a heart attack. I wasn't worried about Panther because he was used to sharp blades. I hadn't wanted my blades to go back in and I was unprepared for the pain it caused "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" I let out a loud almost howl like shriek of pain the blades did not go in fast because of the emotions I was feeling I couldn't control my power right now. All the rest of the Avengers but not dad came bursting through the door. I realized the reason the man had been so calm was because it was dad and he probably had not been sleeping at all he was probably testing me again. With all these new thoughts running around in my brain like a tornado I started to lose control on my shifting abilities. Dad seeing that shouted at Tony "Where is the highest longest room in the mansion Tony we need to get her their NOW." dad face showed the importance of this statement "The Training Room lets go I will be asking for an explanation later!" Tony threatened. "AAGHHHHHHHHHHHH" terrible pain was all I felt I could feel myself becoming different animals and people and things at top rate it felt like all my very cells and atoms in my body were being ripped apart. After about two minutes of high speed shifting I slowed down and came to a stop. Shifting at high speeds took a lot out of a girl. Once I got control of my voice again I said "Well I'm starving what for breakfast?" I think I startled Pepper by how fast I had recovered. "Well Shifter we normally have a buffet." Hank told me. "Awesome' I smiled 'where do we eat?" "We can all go for breakfast right now. Right gang?" Tony looked around at the other avengers and Pepper. "Well lets go than!" Hawkeye started walking impatient. I turned into a big Barn owl with a pure white face and golden brown flight feathers. I loved flying. I was one of the very few people in the world that knew what it was like to fly not in an air plane We got the kitchen where they normally ate and I piled my plate up with my favourites that I hadn't had in forever. I filed one plate with pancakes, another with hash browns, hard boiled eggs and sausages, the I filed a bowl with all kinds of fruit like strawberries, raspberries, blackberries, apples, oranges, cantaloupe, grapes, peaches and pomegranates. It had also been forever since I had had fruit. "How are you going to eat that much I think your eyes are larger than your stomach there Shifter." Hank stated "I doubt it." I told him in return. About half way through my plate of hash browns eggs and sausages and after my plate of pancakes I smelt a fairly familiar and dangerous smell. I reacted immediately "Dad hide ASAP no questions I will come and get you. Everyone else act perfectly normal like me and dad were never here. And make up a cover story for me!" I shifted into a tiny real black panther cub. Almost immediately after dad had hidden Nick Fury came walking in. "Hello everyone sorry to barge in but we have wondered if you have had anything unusual happen around here we have noticed that the mansion is starting to leak Gamma radiation." Nick Fury looked around waiting for someone to answer. Panther always the quick thinking answered "It must be from the days when Hulk was still on our team. Gamma radiation does tend to linger." "Well who is this?" Nick asked when he caught sight of me on the floor looking at him from behind Panthers legs. "Oh that's Panthera. Latin for panther. She comes from my country and when I found her after her mother was killed I decided to bring her back here." Panther picked me up and set me on the table. I didn't care when he did that but I still had to act like a shy little kitty. So I crept towards him and started wiggling my rump like I was going to pounce on him and tried to bat at him with my paw. Panther reached across the table and picked me up again. "She is a shy cub. But very ferocious I think she should meet you well I hold her so she doesn't hurt you." Panther put me in the cradle of his arms with my paws comfortably tucked underneath my body and brought me around the table to sniff Nick. Twitch twitch. Nick smelled like rain and African grass. "Okay now put your hand out towards her slowly." Panther instructed. Once he was five inches away I started struggling at two inches away I managed to get out of Panthers arms and climbed up his arms to the back of his neck. "Well she doesn't love you but she won't hurt you." Panther told Nick "How do you know that?" Nick asked curiously "Because she wasn't spitting, hissing or trying to claw herself out of my arms." Panther put me back on the ground. Nick took a seat and talked with the Avengers well I pretended to stalk things then finally I jumped up to the top of the table and meowed. I went over to look at and sniff the food of some of the Avengers but in typical cat fashion stuck my nose up at it and walked away. With my eyes closed I walked off the table and shrieked as I fell but Panther with his reflexes caught me and said "Now you stay out of trouble Panthera. You stay on the floor or on my lap." I tried to climb back up onto the table. Panther said no then put me back in his lap and made me lie down I just sat there watched the table and move my tail from side to side. "That little panther is a diva always wanting to be the centre of attention hey?" Nick said laughing. Jen finally catching on said "Ya she always provides us with entertainment and between playing with her and feeding her there is almost no time to save the world." Jen joked smiling. "Well I have to go. Sorry. Bye." Nick fury said and just suddenly got up and left. I had been watching Nick closely and noticed that he had his hands underneath the table for a while. So instead of shifting back into normal form I jumped off of Panthers lap and went to the side of the table were he had been sitting. Then I noticed my dad starting to open the door to his hiding space as I was under the table were Nick had been.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Dawn Fury  
Me and dad had the recording device on and working in the car as he got in once he turned it on we heard the commotion of normal people eating breakfast but the suddenly we hear a sound that made our eardrums burst. "Reeeeeeoooooooowwwwwrrrrrr." A high pitched cat shriek was emitted. "Ow oh god dad turn it down!" I yelled at him. He turned it down "What was that?" I asked "Probably Panthera. Panthers latest animal. A black diva panther cub. Always wants to be the center of attention." Dad said not even suspicious of her. "What are we listening for anyways?" I asked "Proof that Shifter and Hulk have or are in touch with the Avengers." Poor Hayley she must be so sick off us right now. I thought because I had met her a couple days ago but I had kept my promise and not told dad anything. "Oh what have you got in your mouth Panthera?" I heard Tony ask Panthera. "It looks like a scrap piece of metal that was laying around better throw it out before Panther gets mad at me again for leaving things out that you can get into. Huh?" Tony asked Panthera. Then our listening device went dead.

A/N: Sorry about how short this chapter was.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Hayley/Shifter  
My dad getting the hint that it wasn't safe to come out yet went back into his hiding place. I looked up at the underneath of the table and saw this piece of metal that was sticking to the table that looked like a listening device I jumped on top of Nick chair. I unsheathed my claws and jumped managing to rake the listening device of the table in the process. I picked it up in my mouth and brought it to Tony knowing that he would realize what it was and throw it out of here immediately. And he did. After it was safely out of the house I shifted into my normal form and got my dad out of his hiding place. "Dad next time I say wait for me I mean it! Anyways you guys are really good at coming up with quick lies that sound real how do you do it?" I asked the avengers "Lots and lots of practice." Said Hank glumly. "Let's pretend I care. Okay I know this is unexpected but I want to see New York.' My dad started to protest but I talked over him 'I never get to visit places for very long but I want to get to know this place. Plus dad its not like I'm going to walk around in green form. How dumb would that be its not like I'm trying to get caught!" Dad nodded once I finished. He generally gave me free rein as long as I wasn't stupid. "Are you going to go around as an animal or what?" Hank asked "FYI something only I knew. I have been practicing human forms and I have learned how to shift into a perfect one as long as I have the colors green, black, or violet on part of my body. The colors of my skin, my hair, and my eyes. I also can only shift into a female not a male yet." A whistle came from dad "Wow even I didn't know you perfected your human form!" "I haven't perfected it yet!" I snapped "But it's close enough for now." "Okay so what do you want to do or who do you want to explore the city with?" Tony asked "I think I should explore the city with Jen and Pepper because they are both female. And I want to explore everywhere but I don't care about shopping or anything." "Okay so I guess it will be me and Jen or just me or just Jen. What do you think Jen?" Pepper said "*beep* Sorry if I'm interrupting sir but we have a problem." Jarvis said from all around me. "Well it looks like it will just be you two." Jen sighed. Then the avengers up and left.  
Later  
I had shifted into an adult woman with golden blond hair and light green streaks. I had brown eyes and was wearing a color of my skin green t-shirt, some midnight black skinny jean short shorts and black Toms. "Well what do you want to know about New York?" Pepper asked. "I want to know everything." I said decisively.  
Later  
"Ow Pepper that was a tour my feet are so sore!" I collapsed on the couch as the other avengers and my dad pored in. "How was your tour?" Tony asked and kissed Pepper on the cheek holding her waist. "Good but Hayley's feet are sore." Pepper told Tony. "Well I think everyone's hungry lets eat!" Hawkeye said and started walking for the dining room.  
As we finished dinner I suddenly heard helicopter blades. "Everyone come out with your hands up. Surrender Shifter and Hulk and nobody has to get hurt." Nick Fury's voice boomed. "Shit I got to comfortable here we should have left already! Do you think you guys can cause a distraction while me and dad try to get away.' The avengers nodded 'Good and Tony remember there was a sudden black out in Jarvis's system." Tony nodded and everybody scrambled to cause a distraction.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Next year  
"So you did come." Dawn shivered. "Of course I never go back on my promises unless there was danger to myself." I told her "And I hope you kept your end of the bargain there are no chips, cameras or other people around?" I raised my eyebrow. "Well duh. It was hard sneaking out!" "Okay I start. Who is your father?" I asked Dawn "The famous Nick Fury. Now what's your relationship with Hulk?" She rolled her eyes when she said 'The famous' "He's my father. My turn who is your mother?" Dawns jaw stiffened "That's classified. Who is your mother?" "That's classified. Besides I never knew her so I couldn't tell you. Why is SHIELD after me and my father?" "Because Hulk made a deal with them and broke it. And you are a new Gamma monster that we know almost nothing about other then that you can change what you look like. Why did you suggest this meeting?" "Because I had a gut feeling I could trust you I hope I was right. What do you guys know about me so far?" "You are a shape shifter. You travel with Hulk you never stay anywhere for that long you can only turn into animals not people, that you were created in the states, that you and Hulk are in love, you have no other abilities other then that you can shape shift and that Hulk is the muscles and he will do anything to keep you safe. I'm thinking now that most of that info is wrong. My question. Why do you run from SHIELD? If we got you and questioned you and saw that you were innocent we would let you go." "Because SHIELD wouldn't let me go they would lock me up and torture me. I can't go back to being locked up! Anyways do you have any more questions? Because I have a long way to fly tonight." "Nope none that I can think of. Well bye see you eventually." I departed as a snowy owl.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Next year. Sweet sixteen  
We were hiding from another Gamma monster that was chasing us because he wanted to battle with dad. We hid. When the monster came into focus dad growled under his breath "Abomination." "It's fine dad I will take care of him." I breathed then before he could stop me I jumped out from our hiding place. I made myself look insanely hot and sexy. "Hey muscles how are you today?" I walked up to him only wearing a string bikini and running my hand along his back to his abs. "Hello beautiful." He told me. "Come with me." I breathed and lead him away to a private place were dad could see what I was doing. I pushed him gently to the ground and laid on top of him. He tried to take of my bottoms but I said "Aaah wait not just yet." I put both my hands on the sides of his face and bent my head down like I was going to kiss him but snapped his neck violently to one side so he was paralyzed and my favorite weapons harder then steel claws came out and I stabbed him deep into his heart. He was dead immediately. I jerked my head up as I heard SHEILD helicopters left Abominations body for SHIELD to find and went to go grab my dad to get the heck out of there.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Dawn Fury  
"Dawn come over here. We found the other escaped Gamma monster Abominations body here last night come look at it. You see these ten thin puncture holes and the way his head is tilted. It looks like Shifter killed him by first breaking his collarbone and sending his body into shock then murdered him with some knives. But I don't think it was just one knife because of the way that the ten puncture wounds all line up in almost a perfect line. It's almost like she had five blades in each hand and stabbed him with them all that the same time. I also have to wonder how he got to the ground it's possible he fell but it doesn't look like it because his back is pressed to the ground and his legs are apart. I guess we will only know when we catch Shifter and she tells us." Dad finished consulting me. But I kind of already had a idea of what happened and it grossed me out beyond belief.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
1 year and a couple months later. Sixteen still.  
"Hey dad do you think we can go back to avengers mansion I just want to visit them. It's been a couple years and a lot of things could have changed. So do you think we can go?" I asked my father. To him it was just a harmless little request to me it was the end of my life. "Sure Hayley why not I've actually been thinking of visiting them there for a little while." "Great minds think alike." I joked.

A/N: Very short chapter and sorry about that.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
New York, New York  
Knock Knock "It's just like our first visit here." I smiled at dad I could tell he was thinking the same thing. "Sir some green visitors are here." I heard Jarvis the artificial intelligence say. "Nice to see you Hulk and Shifter. How are you guys? What made you come here this foggy evening?" Iron man answered the door. "It was actually Shifters idea to come here." Dad said before I could answer. "What? I didn't think liked us?" Tony mocked sarcasm. "No just you Stark. And I'm not here for a field trip I'm here to finish some business that's been going on for a while." Even dad looked puzzled after I said that because I hadn't and didn't plan to tell him what was happening next. "So can we just come in and find a room? I'm tired. And you need to wipe the cameras Stark." I kept talking before they could ask about what business. Tony escorted us to the living room where we had all met before. "Jarvis buzz only all the gang in there rooms tell them who's here." I only just noticed after he finished talking that he and Pepper were wearing pyjamas. "Sorry for coming so late and bugging you." I apologized. I could see the bewilderment under Tonys poker face. "Anyways I'll be finding a room now to crash in you people have fun talking." I went to find a room near the top floor to crash in.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hulk  
"Hayley has matured a lot hasn't she. She's not always mad or on guard anymore." Tony said to once Hayley left "Yes I think she has learned to let go of something's and have some fun." There was a commotion of clamouring as Avengers in pyjamas came down the stairs. "What's all the noise for dear friends?" I heard Thors booming voice. "Hayley and Hulk have come for a visit Thor." Pepper spoke up. "Ssh guys we don't want to wake the other guests." Jen told the men. "Ah Hulk it's good to see you again." Thor spread out his arms. I grunted and stayed sitting. Thor and I didn't have a good relationship. "So who is this Shifter I have been informed of but don't know much about?" Thors voice boomed. He never could have been a stealthy person. "Long story and I don't want to tell it so short version. Up on one of the top floors is my daughter sleeping who can shape shift "Odions beard. I knew this new Gamma monster was a shape shifter from the news SHEILD gave us but I had no idea she was your daughter. That makes four people in the Avengers who have a kid. And one on the way." "Who's the one on the way belong to and who are the people who have the kids already?" I asked them. I hadn't been keeping up with the news. "Well' Pepper began 'Jen and Hank are having a baby. I think the other person can answer the other question." Pepper looked pointedly at Hawkeye. I could not hide my astonishment I had never thought Hawkeye would or could be a father. "Since when were you a dad?" I asked "Probably about the time you became a father if I assumed right. My son was born in 1996. On April 15th." He did not sound happy about his father statist. "You don't sound very happy about being a dad. And who did you have your son with?" "Ya well Gray doesn't like me very much I never really got to spend much time with him. And anyways he prefers his mother Natasha. Or Black Widow." He sighed "Wow you must have a scary son." I whistled "You don't know the half of it." Jen mumbled. Hawkeye smiled "Gray showed up on day and told me Natasha sent him here to help us bond better its been going fine so far." "So what is your son Gray that's his name right? Going to do when he gets older?" I asked trying to keep the conversation rolling. "He already has a job he was practically guaranteed one once he told the people his parents. Gray started training with SHIELD at a very young age on the Helicarrier when he and Natasha lived on board. Then Natasha moved to New York with Gray to be closer to me I moved in with them but I still never had enough time to get to know Gray. Finally Gray got a job with SHIELD and Natasha went back to SHIELD as Black Widow. Nice story huh?" Hawkeye sighed leaned back his head and closed his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Hayley/Shifter  
I was walking along a hallway with all the rooms the avengers slept in. I walked straight into the room I had used on my last visit. Before I walked in I peeked over my shoulder I had a strong gut feeling someone had been following me. I saw a flash of black cloth like someone had just ran out of my line of sight. I threw my stuff in the room and walked back down the hallway to where the black had disappeared. I knocked on the door of the bedroom. A boy came to the door. "Hi I don't care about being polite so I'll tell you straight out. I don't appreciate it when other people follow me or stalk me it rude and gross. So stop." I told the boy very plainly. He was tall and lean with lots of muscle for his age. I assumed that he was seventeen or eighteen. He had red hair and brown eyes. He looked a lot like Hawkeye in build I noted. "I wasn't following you I'm a guest here too you know." He had a completely straight face "I don't care who you are buddy just stop." With those words I stalked away. Under his breathe I heard him mutter "Crazy girls who think there attractive."  
Middle of the night  
*creak creek creaak* I woke up suddenly and listened very intently "Yes sir... of course... why else would you send me here... rhetorical question... bye." I only heard snatches of a whispered conversation. It sounded like the person was in front of my room and talking on a cell phone. I passed out again when I heard the feet walk away.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
Next day  
I woke up really early ready to do something today. I slipped on some other clothing from the cloths Jen and Pepper had left in this guest rooms closet for me. I chose some comfy gray garage sweatpants and a black long sleeve v-neck shirt. I padded my way as silently as I could down the stairs to get breakfast and see if anyone was up yet. I got downstairs and saw all the Avengers including my father were up. "Guys I have a big problem with something and I need you to answer honestly." I paused then continued. "Who is the boy with red hair and brown eyes?" They all chuckled probably thinking I liked him "No I'm dead serious. Who is he?" I said seething at the thought that they probably thought I liked him. "That's my son Gray. Natasha and I or Black Widow had him and now he works for S.H.E.I.L.D." Hawkeye said plainly leaning back in his chair. I very plainly and rudely spoke to them all "Accipiteroculus vos idiota! Do you not see something wrong with this set up." I was very close to boiling over with my temper. "I dont see anything wrong." Hawkeye was confused "I guess I have to spell this out.' I talked through gritted teeth 'Gray works for S.H.E.I.L.D. Dad and I are stinking running from S.H.E.I.L.D. Do you get it now!" With the last part I didn't even wait I stalked out of the room. I heard Hawkeye ask my father question "Did Hayley just say 'Hawkeye you idiot' in Latin?" I then shifted into a falcon and I flew up the stair case screeching.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
I flew past Gray's door as he was opening it. I flew into his room and perched on top of his dresser. The dresser was six feet tall so Gray would have to stand on something to get me down. Gray ran back inside the room as he did he whispered "Holy Shit." Probably because he saw the angry glow in my falcon eyes and because he would have to get me down. He started by grabbing a chair from beneath a desk he had in his room. He dragged it over to the dresser and stood on it. I stayed still as he got up and slowly put his hand towards me. But once he got within biting distance I puffed out my feather started hissing. He didn't stop moving his hand towards me so I lunged at it with my pointed beak and tried to bite it. He ripped his hands back before I could bite them. He got off the chair to grab something I couldn't see. He got back up. Gray started inching both his hands towards me. When he got within biting distance I lunged at him again but his hand just shot forward shoved something in my beak them he grabbed me roughly from off of the dresser holding my feet tight. With my beak stuffed and my feet being restrained I could only flap my wings but then I cloth started to suffocate me. Gray thinking I was a real animal probably spoke to me in a calming voice for an animal. "Sshh I will take out the cloth if you calm down and don't bite sssh. Sssshhhh Falcon." I pretended to calm down because I didn't want to die. He tied my feet together with some leather then he went to my mouth pried it open then took out the cloth. Then once he was done that he grabbed some leather gloves. I don't know why he had them. Then slipped them on. After that he grabbed my legs untied them but kept the leather pieced tied to one of them. Then he attached the other end to his wrist. I was sort of free he grabbed my body with one hand and put me on his wrist with the elbow length gloves. I swayed. He kept holding my rib cage. I stopped swaying so he let go. He walked down to where the avengers were eating breakfast in the kitchen. Thank god dad wasn't there. Gray spoke "Father I know your code name is Hawkeye but why in the world do you have a falcon in your house. An angry falcon that tried to rip me to shreds that I almost had to suffocate." Gray told his father very coldly. Hawkeye turned around talking "What falcon so..n?" Hawkeye faltered when he saw me. "The falcon I am holding at arms length." I pitched again. Gray grabbed me. All the avengers looked astonished. I glared them through black eyes. Then to make a show to get them to snap out of it I started to flap and screech again I managed to lift off and start tugging at Gray's wrist. Gray managed to grab me with his hand again. But he grabbed my delicate feet very roughly. This time I screeched in pain and stopped flapping. I hung from the leather tether Gray had made. "I have never seen this falcon before." Panther as sharp as always was the first on to talk. He got up and walked over to Gray. "Do you think you can hold her beak shut?" He asked "How do you know it a girl?" Gray said defensively. "The females are always the most ferocious." Panther winked. I flapped and lunged but didn't get to far. "Sure I can do that." Gray grabbed my beak and held it shut while I tried to get free. While Gray was holding my beak Panther ran he hands over my feathers and through them. "What are you doing?" Gray sounded a little distressed. "Checking for bugs and listening devices." Panther replied. After he said that I shifted a small listening wire that was stuck to my skin on my body. Panthers fingers nicked the wire. "Aha found something." He parted my feathers. I ruffled myself like I was feeling undignified. That helped Panther with his quest. "Yes it's a listening device sewn to the skin. The only way to get it out would be to kill the falcon and surgically remove it." Panther informed the rest of the gang. "We wouldn't kill the poor thing would we? It may have a family to go back to and that's why it's so angry." Gray sounded very concerned for my/the falcons safety. "Come on Gray we all know you love animals especially birds but there are times when things just must be done." Hawkeye said nicely. "No it's not fair to slaughter a living thing when there is another choice." Gray spoke shaking with rage. "I agree with Gray. We can't just kill a bird because we need a listening device it has on it. I think anybody who agrees should put their hand up." Pepper said and looked around at people. Ironman, Jen, Hank, Gray and Panther put up their hands. Thor and Hawkeye did not. I noticed in all the commotion Gray had loosened his grip on my beak. I pulled it out of his hand. I was going for a full bite when Hawkeye yelled "Move your hand!" To Gray he jerked it just enough away that I didn't bite him a lot but I still managed to bite him. Gray's face twisted into pain. Hawkeye and the other avengers jumped up to help Pepper ran to get first aid supplies. Hawkeye helped Gray. In the commotion Panther cut me from Gray's wrist and held me firmly. Jen and Hank ran to go get cloths until Pepper had the first aid stuff here and Ironman and Thor tried to distract Gray from noticing I was gone but he still noticed. "What are you going to do with her?" Gray yelled at Panther "Let her go outside." Panther told him back. Panther sprinted out of the living room and back to the back door of the mansion. I didn't resist him. Once we got outside Panther set me down. I shifted into a white skinned almost adult with black hair and deep brown eyes. "What were you thinking?" Panther asked "Cause utter mayhem." I replied with no emotion "Well that really worked out for you didn't it." Panther says eyebrows raised. "Come on make your skin black and we can pretend you're my sisters daughter. The niece that I don't have." I did what he told me and Panther put his arm around me. We walked inside. "I forgot to tell you guys but my sister just dropped of her daughter Spēdan. She will be staying with us awhile to learn about an international place." Panther lied flawlessly. Even my new name fit me. Speed in Old English. "Sorry we have a bad injury going on here." Jen said wrapping Gray's arm tightly. "What did you do with the bird?" Gray looked at Panther. I spoke up pretending to be peppy "If you mean the pretty falcon thing uncle Chicala let it go and it flew away. It didn't seem happy." I told them. Everybody looked up. "What?" I asked pretending to be self conscious. "Spēdan you don't have to change your attitude around other people." Panther told me plainly "Thank the god uncle. Mom said I had to be bright. It was making me sick." I close my eyes take a deep breath and the smile glued to my face slips away it feels good not to be smiling. Gray asked quickly "Do you have multiple personality disorder?" I flash over like my 'namesake' to the spot Gray is. When I reappear I am standing holding a knife. "Do you think I have multiple personality disorder?" I ask threateningly. "Yes first your all peppy then your gloomy and serious." I lower the knife and talk "Finally someone who speaks there mind no matter what. My name is Spēdan." I held out my hand slipping the knife into a sheath on my arm. He shook my hand. I looked over at Chicala. "Hey uncle mind if go out side and grab my suitcase so I can change out of his weird skirt. It confines my movement." I was wearing a white blouse with a skinny black skirt. "Yes I can't believe Formalis made you wear that you are the best hunter in the village." "Mom said its proper clothing for Americans." "Well go get changed then Spēdan while we patch up Gray." I sprinted out a the mansion in a blur. I got outside and shifted part of my skin into a suitcase but kept it attached to my hand. I walked back in side walked up the stairs to 'a room' but in truth I was was going to see dad. I had pin pointed him in the mansion with my razor sharp hearing. He was in a bathroom on the main floor. I grabbed a suitcase from one of the Avengers closet and dumped it in my new room I ran not making any sound to my room I slept in last night and grabbed all the shirts pant and T-shirts I could find. Carried them back to my room and dumped them in my suitcase and changed into jeans and a white T-shirt. That only took me 3 minutes. Then I took a back staircase that couldn't be seen from the living room and sprinted all the way the bathroom dad was in. "Hey not much time dad. I don't know if Hawkeye can get rid of Gray so you may have to get out of here for a little while till I go get you or find a amazing hiding place in the mansion now go no questions asked." I ran over my words knowing we had very little time. I ran back up the back stairs and slowly walked back down the stairs I had come up. Gray managed to get bandaged up but he had to go too the hospital. Hawkeye drove him they were going to be there for a couple hours at least. I decided to go tell dad he could come out for a little while. After that I asked Panther if I could shift into a dog and if he could take me one a walk around New York. So that's how the day progressed. Panther and I got back before Hawkeye and Gray so the rest of the avengers me and dad decided to have dinner. I heard the car they were in pulling up into the drive just as we were cleaning and told dad to hide. Yet again. I shifted back into my disguise. When Gray and Hawkeye got inside I was pretending to learn how to wash dishes from Jen and Pepper. Finally I told them "I'm sorry put this makes no sense to me. So may I be dismissed from this activity to go roaming?" They nodded. I did roam. But with some food in my pocket. I went to dads hiding place and threw it in there.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
I walked around in the full moon lit garden of the mansion. I had a feeling some one was watching me so I whipped my head around. I thought I saw a curtain move but just assumed I was going crazy because 'uncle Chicala' was walking towards me smiling. We had to act so he held out his arms. Even though no one was around there were cameras everywhere. I walked into his arms and hugged him back "So how are you doing in this giant city so far my speed panther?" "I'm doing fine uncle it's just so different. At home it's much easier to a hunter. Here I just feel like I'm the hunted. And your the panther not I so I don't know why you call me that." I was hugging him still but looking up at the moon. "Shall I tell you a secret?" Panther asked. I knew something shocking was about to happen for anyone up was watching, lip reading, or listening. So I got the fake tears ready. "Your actually my daughter. My panther the next heir to the Wacondian throne. Once your grandfather was killed I gave you only a couple months old to your aunt my sister. When I was fleeing to go get help your mother was killed. Then when the Avengers helped me they offered me a place on their team and I could not decline because of the debt I owe them. They were eager to leave so I never got time to see you or get you back. Your aunt kept you pretended she was your mother and I never told any of the other Avengers. My little panther now do you see why you are here?" The entire time he was talking I made my eyes widen and my tears pool. I ran away after he was finished talking. "Spēdan wait!" Panther called "I just need time to think dad uncle who ever you are!" I cried dashing up the stairs and ran into my room. Since anyone could just walk in I kept my head in my hands remembering the slit in one of the windows I had seen. Someone had definitely been watching us. The door opened and someone walked in I could tell it wasn't Panther but I pretended it was "Unc... Dad I don't want to talk right know. The woman who was suppost to be my mother is not my mother and now I see why we always fought and why she didn't understand my urge of the hunt and my speed." I looked up from my hands tears that weren't fake but wasn't crying about that still spilling over my eyes. The person closed the door. My brain supplied a name. Gray. "What are you doing here?" I snarled through my tears. He sits down and clamps two hands around my wrists and lays me down on the bed. I try to scream but he kisses me and tightens his grip. I curl my fingers into fists. "What are you?" He asks me harshly. I try to scream again. His hand goes to my throat. "I didn't want to do this but your forcing me to. Now be quiet no screaming only answering in whispers." I nod but a harsh light in my eyes is practically lighting up the room. "Who or what are you?" He asks again and let's go of my throat. I am still pinned to the bed but I lie. "I just learned that I'm actually the heir to the Wacondian throne. Chicala is actually my father. What I am I don't know. I feel more animal that human sometimes though." I whisper trying to breath. "Do you know of a Gamma monster named Shifter?" He asks. "I don't know any of your American movies. This is my first time here." I whispered harshly. "How can you move so fast?" "I don't know maybe because my dad is the king of Wacona and we get special powers of a panther?" I said sarcastically but more of a question that an statement. After that I quickly sucked in a huge breath of air and screamed "DAD!" In my Wacondian characters voice so that all the Avengers could hear me. Hopefully my real dad would be sound asleep right know or he would stay in his hiding place. Gray crushed my windpipe to slowly and even then he didn't manage to do permanent damage. Panther burst through the door with a look on his face that resembled pure hatred. Worse I couldn't tell if it was real or fake. "What are you doing!" Panther snarled. Gray let go of me. I laid there gasping for my breath. Gray got up quickly but not quick enough that all the Avengers didn't see what was happening. Gray scrambled out and Hawkeye ran to go get him. "What was he doing?" Panther came and sat on my bed. We were still in character so I grabbed a note pad and scribbled the real story on the paper. "He just barged in and started asking me random questions." *Gray suspects me of being the same person that was here yesterday.* "He asked me how I was so fast." *He was asking me about how my shifting abilities worked.* "He also asked me who or what I was." *He wanted me to spill my real identity. He was also in a few of my questions asking me what my weakness are.* "Dad' I looked at Chicala 'he also molested me. He did things I did not appreciate. Like crushing my windpipe and kissing me so I couldn't scream. Could you please make him leave. I know it sounds selfish but he might do it again." The Avengers didn't even show there shock when I called Chicala my dad. "We will have to talk too Hawkeye about that." Hank said. "Fine. But if he stays I don't want to be near him alone." I said that and the avengers filed out of the room. "Spēdan I hope you know I'm proud of you. For staying calm when Gray did that stuff. But I'm also proud of you for all the things you've achieved in Waconda. Like being the best hunter and standing up for people. But you should still learn to hold your tongue and your temper. You got those things from me but I know you can control them. Do you think you can try?" Chicala asked "Yes father." I nodded my head looking down "Hey it's just dad and Spēdan I love you very much." He said quietly. "Night dad." I whispered as he closed the door.

* * *

**A/N Hey everybody sorry for the long wait this is the rest of the story super sorry I forgot to post the finishing chapters. Thanks for waiting. **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Dawn Fury  
"Holy sumole. Who knew Panther had a daughter. I'm not happy with the way Agent Gray hurt her but I hope he got more info about Shifter. We know she went to visit the Avengers but we don't know where she is right now." My father Nick Fury discussed with me. "Dad you don't truly believe Panther has a daughter do you?" I asked him "Not really but it's still a possibility." Dad was serious now. "I don't really believe it because if she's a shapeshifter and she shifts into animals shouldn't she be able to change into a different human." I was blunt but my dad liked good debates so we went on for a little while debating.


	26. Chapter 26

Chpater 26

Hayley/Shifter  
I woke up early that morning. There was a note under my door that said 'I have gotten Gray to go back too Natasha. Hawkeye.' Thank god. I thought silently. No more hiding. I walked out into the hall and heard little whirring noises of listening devices. Gray must have planted them before he left. I grabbed the note pad I had been using last night and scribbled a message to dad. 'There are listening devices in the mansion you can come out but try not to make noise.' Then I wrote one for Tony. 'Gray planted listening devices everywhere I can here them so I know they are there. Just look hard!' I slid the messages under their doors. I walked down to the kitchen and found Panther there eating cereal. "Hey dad." I scribbled a note 'Gray. Listening devices. Act.' Short but got the point across. "How are you this morning Spēdan? Are you feeling better after what happened last night?" I walked over to him. He move his chair back and sideways holding out his arms. "Comes sit in my lap and talk to me. About anything." I sat. "Anything. Really dad? Not a good thing to say. I'm doing fine after last night. All that was really wounded was my pride of how he was to fast for me." I nestled into Panthers shoulder. "Spēdan. You were just having a moment of indulgence. You can't be on guard and speedy all the time. Anyways he will never be as fast as you. Even your name means speed." I had to protest. "Dad the rules in the wild are eat or be eaten. So if your not on guard to protect yourself your going to be eaten. Besides who needs indulgence." I said sourly. "That's true Spēdan. But this isn't the wild. In the wild they don't get people who they think are their uncles telling them they are actually their father. And they also do not get their new father telling them they are a princess literally." "Yes I know that daddy. I'm just ashamed that I didn't sense danger." I was looking at our hands which were intertwined. I heard the swivel of a camera. S.H.E.I.L.D. had hacked into Jarvis's system. Not good. Panther heard the swivel too. "Spōwan' he lifted up my chin and kissed my forehead. I didn't even flinch. I shifted so my legs were hanging off Panthers chair and my back was leaning against the table. 'As much as we are like panthers we aren't them. Now I have something that will make you feel better. How about a tour of New York?" Panther looked at me his eyes telling me he had a private message. "Sure daddy just let me get changed." I sighed. I walked to my room. While I was pretending to get dressed I was writing notes to dad and tony. Tony's said 'Jarvis hacked. Bugs. S.H.E.I.L.D. Cameras.' Dads said 'Hacked cameras don't come out.' I delivered them trying not to look suspicious. When I got downstairs Panther noticed how sluggish I was. "Spēdan are you okay? You seem very unwell. Is it your perihodos?" My eyes scrunched. "Dad I know people say your fearless but that's disgusting. And no it's not that. It's just something in my internal clock that doesn't feel right. How bout that walk?" I offered.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Dawn Fury  
"Ew was that just Greek for... No way ew Panther just crossed the line. Spēdan is still adapting to the fact that he's her father and he's already talking about this stuff with her!" I started talking. "Dawn how in the world did you translate that and how do you know Spēdan is still adapting?" My dad asked "First of all dad I learned a little bit of Greek. And I know about Spēdan because of the way she hesitates, bites her lips slightly and wrings her hands. Either she waiting for something, shes uncomfortable which is possible or she's uncomfortable with what she's saying." My dad whistled. We were in a computer control room where multiple TVs were connected to Ironman's security cameras. It was like our own personal drama television series.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Hayley/Shifter  
We got back from our walk where Panther told me that my real father Hulk had gone to the warehouse we were before we came here a couple years back. And to come and get him once everything was all clear. I was glad my dad had been smart and left. I wouldn't have been able to keep up with all the note writing food throwing and 24/7 shifting. It would get exhausting. We got back to the mansion. Pepper swooped down on us. Before she could grab Panther in a hug I had three throwing shards of Waconda's secret mineral vibranium. "Whoa Spēdan calm." Pepper had her hands up like she was surrendering. "How do you even get those things past customs and everything?" Panther asked a (real?) glint of proudness in his eyes. "I have my ways father. And besides vibranium doesn't have metal in it. So it was easy to get across the border." I slipped the throwing shards back in my pocket. "Hey Dad can I see your room?" I looked at him. Pepper interrupted our conversation. "Just a moment young lady. Panther where on the world have you been I was going crazy with worry because I thought something had happened to you and Spēdan. You didn't leave a note or anything. I know I'm not you mother but I was worried something could have happened." "Pepper calm down we are fine. I'm going to show Spēdan my room if you don't mind." Panther waved and we walked away. We took an elevator up to the top floor it would take us. We got out and walked a flight of stairs. We walked out a door onto the mansions roof. There were 'familiar' trees around the roof with small water falls around the place also. "Wow dad are those the heart-leafed trees from home?" Panther smiled "The one and only." "So is this where you sleep dad?" "No princess this is the royal embassy. We have one at home in the palace but I needed to rejuvenate my panther senses so I built one here." At that moment Tony burst through the door. "Hayley I have fixed our camera problem." I shifted back to my normal form. I looked at Panther "Panther thanks for your quick thinking and your amazing acting. But most of all thank you for giving SHIELD a soap opera to confuse them for a while. Maybe we should give them sound and another soap opera soon." I winked then I shifted into a common pigeon. As I got into the rural areas I shifted into a golden eagle. It took me a while to reach the wear house where I would find dad. I lighted down and started talking "Well dad it looks like Tony has fixed our listening device problems or camera problems and the Gray problem. Hopefully we can get a little peace and quiet." I shifted again into my favorite thing for getting transported with dad. A snake wrapped around his forearm. It took us a short time to get to the mansion but it was still 11pm when we got there so we just went to bed.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Tony/Ironman  
"I feel bad for Hayley. I don't think she's ever done something normal in her life." Pepper and I laid awake talking. "She's been running her whole life she travels a lot but has never done something normal." I said to Pepper. "Tomorrow I think Jen and I should take her shopping. What do you think?" She looked over at me. "I think it's a great idea but you have to get both Shifter and Hulk to agree to those plans. I don't think Hayley will want to be shopping anyways." I told Pepper "Why do you feel so bad for her anyways?" Pepper looked away then back at me and grabbed my hand "Because her life seems so hard. Full of running. Fear of betrayal. You remember how she was when she first came." Pepper looked me deep in the eyes. In my heart though I had a feeling she meant something else. "Well Pepper I think you should ask Hayley tomorrow. Night." I lent over and kissed Pepper.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Hayley/Shifter  
"Morning everyone." I woke up later in the day than usual and the whole gang was up including dad. "Hayley I have a question for you." Pepper started. "Shoot me." Dad stiffened. "It's an expression father." I looked over my shoulder at dad. "Well Hayley. How would you like to go shopping with me and Jen. Jen has already agreed to go if you are willing. How bout it?" Pepper asked me. "I haven't heard anything about this deal." My dad said. "What if something happens we have been here for almost a week Hayley. A week. There was a time when being in a place for more than 4 days was bad. And what if something happens while you guys are shopping?" Dad kept talking. "Dad' I cut him off 'I'm shifting into a regular skinned person. We will meet at our first warehouse on the run if something goes wrong. I have learned to let to. So now can you let me have a little fun for the first time in 6 years?" I asked him. Dad thought about it. "Okay Hayley." He finally agreed. "Awesome. So when are we going?" I looked at Pepper and Jen. "As soon as all us girls are ready." Pepper replied. I speed ate ran up the stair cases. Jumped into a purple knee length spaghetti strap dress because it was 27 degrees Celsius. I put on black flip flops too. I only put on clothes so I wouldn't have to shift them and concentrate on them. I then shifted into a white skinned, black haired, deep brown eyed, around my normal aged 'normal person'. I dashed back down the stairs just as Jen and Pepper were finishing up. "Are we ready?" I asked them. "One minute we need to get our purses." Jen laughed. They walked up the staircase and disappeared from sight. My dad walked up. "Hayley I just have a bad feeling about today. Could you just take this just in case?" Dad held out my purse with all my belongings packed in. "Sure dad." I took it from him and donned it. I went to him and hugged him. "I love you dad." I backed away from him as Jen and Pepper came down the stairs. "Let's go." I waved at dad and we walked out the front door. "So what's my cover story?" I looked at Pepper then Jen. "A lot of people know about everything about my life. So it should have something to do with Pepper." Pepper pressed a car key while Jen was talking to me. We walked around back and I saw a sleek black Porsche. "Being engaged to a super hero billionaire has some perks." Pepper smiled. "Wait. Pause. Stop. You and Tony are ENGAGED!" I couldn't keep the shock off my face. "Yes. It's not like I've been wearing my ring but Tony and I would like to keep it private for a while." We kept walking to the car. "Shotgun." I said. "Where'd you pick that up?" Jen smiled. "You don't just travel the world and learn nothing." I smiled back and climbed into the front passenger seat. "So what's my cover story?" I asked again. "How bout your a friends daughter who goes to college here and I wanted to treat you because your mom and I are so close. But Jen just tagging along. Everyone fine with that story?" I nodded. Jen did too. We started driving towards New York's biggest shopping centre. We pulled up and drove around the parking lot looking for a parking spot. "There's one." I pointed we pulled in. Got out of the car and started walking to the entrance. We got in and I gasped. I've been almost everywhere in the world pretty much but this was amazing. "Amazing huh?" Pepper and Jen were smiling. "Ya." Was all I could manage. "So where do you want to start?" Jen asked. "Anywhere you want." I was happy just to follow for once. Pepper and Jen set of towards there favorite stores in the mall. They were insanely expensive. 800$ for one dress! "Hey Hayley do you want to try on any dresses." Pepper asked. "How about not they are so expensive." I told her. "Oh come on Hayley just a few. We will buy your favorite dress for you." Jen smiled. I gave myself up to them. I think I tried on the whole store before I found a dress I liked. It was a royal purple asymmetrical spaghetti strap dress with crinkled layers all around. "Wow Hayley that looks really good on you!" Pepper complimented. "Well I think you know by now but my favorite color is purple and I look good in it." I winked I let them know I also meant my normal skin tone too. "Shall we buy that and continue onwards?" Jen asked. "Ya just let me go pay." Pepper said. I changed out of the dress and handed it carefully over to Pepper. After Pepper bought it we walked and shopped around the mall until I thought my feet were going to fall off. We shopped more, we had our hair done I got streaks purple and our nails purple again for me.

* * *

After all that shopping when I got in the back of the car that afternoon I felt like I was going to pass out. And I did. I slept the whole ride back to the mansion. Pepper woke me as soon as we pulled into the mansions garage. "Thanks for waking me Pepper." I blink the sleep from my eyes. "Your welcome. Would you like to grab your bags or leave them for a while?" Pepper smiled. "No time like the present." I replied got out of the car and grabbed my bags. We walked through the garages doors to the mansion carrying our stuff. We walked to the living room were the gang was sitting and dropped our stuff. "Wow Pepper. When you say shopping spree you mean it!" Tony teased Pepper. "How did it go?" My father asked looking a little nervous. "Chill dad nothing happened." I told him knowing what he was actually asking. I morphed on the couch back to my normal skin and proportions. "So what are we going to talk about this time? Stuff just like my first visit?" I noted that Hawkeye wasn't talking much. "Ho boy we don't want to reenact that scene. Not even Thor deserves to see that drama." Captain America said. I smile and laugh. "I don't think I could be that mean again and I wouldn't want to put Tony through my abuse again." I laugh as he protests. "Hey anyone know what time it is?" My dad asks the group in general. Tony glances at his watch. "6:30ish wow I can't believe how dark it is." He responds. All of the sudden bright lights flashed through the windows and through a speaker I hear. "Give up Shifter. Make her come out with her hands up or we will take the house by force." It was Nick Fury's voice booming through the speakers over the helicopter blades. Everyone is gapping but I'm not I was readying myself my entire time here for this time. I didn't now when it would happen so I always had to be ready. "Well there's my cue. Been waiting for this for a long time. Pepper, Jen please look after these beautiful clothes. Captain America thank you for getting me to stay the first time round. Tony your annoying sarcasm has kept me on my feet and for that I thank you. Hawkeye I know it hurt for you to tell Gray to get out but thanks. Hank thank you for just being here in general. Thor I don't really know you but I hope I get a chance to. Panther I thank you most of all for your on the ball lying and soap opera dramas to moon for. But dad I love you. I will never let them touch mom and I will miss you all good bye." I kissed dad on the cheek and rubbed the bracelet I had gotten from dad as a birthday gift years ago. No one tried to stop me from leaving I think it was because they were so stunned. I walked out the front door molded my bag to me and put my hands up. From there S.H.I.E.L.D agents dropped from helicopters while a large mass of T.V. cameras crowded around the Avengers mansion. I think Dawn must have slipped some info about me or they knew a lot more then I thought because they clipped a large metal ring around my waist so I constricted my breathing area. Then they tied my hands behind my back and knocked me out with some gas. After that it was all black.

* * *

**A/N Well that's the end Thanks everyone for reading check out my other story H&H The Cube**


End file.
